


Snooze

by Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter/pseuds/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter
Summary: Reader is attending her first con as an SPN actress and is late to her panel because sleepy Misha is adorable Misha.





	

Phoenix was hot. 102 degrees outside hot, to be exact. Y/N was grateful that day for iced tea and air conditioners as she walked down the hallway of the Renaissance Glendale Hotel, happily sipping her tea through a hot pink straw and reveling at the cool air being blown on her bare shoulders. 

Y/N Y/L/N was an actress, currently playing a recurring role on the hit TV show Supernatural. This was her first time at a convention and she was nervous and excited all at once. She had shown up Friday night even though she wasn’t scheduled for any panels, photo ops or autographs, just to see how it all went down. The atmosphere was electric, the fans were amazing and Y/N couldn’t wait to do her panel that Saturday afternoon with her favorite co-star, Misha Collins.

Just thinking his name made Y/N’s belly flip and she determinedly tried to ignore it. She wasn’t one to get crushes on co-stars but Misha was different. Yeah, he was handsome. Sure, he was funny. But what really got Y/N going was how smart and kind he was. Her character and Castiel were indelibly intertwined and over half of her scenes were done with him. Misha was patient with her when she was having a hard day but on the flip side, he enjoyed screwing around with her and making her laugh. She loved her job and it was mostly due to him. 

She couldn’t bring herself to move out of that friend zone, however, no matter how much she would love to. She didn’t want to ruin what they had by scaring him away. He had only been divorced for six months and Y/N knew it had been hard on him. She figured being a shoulder to lean on when he had rough days was the best she had to offer him. That didn’t stop her, however, from dreaming about how his lips would taste, or how it would feel to have those strong arms wrapped around her while she fell asleep. 

Knowing that she would be spending a good chunk of today with him, she took extra care on her hair, make-up, and clothes. Her long Y/H/C hair was down in big waves and she wore a short navy blue sundress with spaghetti straps and a deep v-neck. The skirt hit mid-thigh and flowed out in large pleats. A braided black belt circled her waist and a delicate pattern of pink flowers were sprayed out across the dress. She finished it off with a pair of low-heeled black sandals. Y/N finished off her tea and prayed there would be more in the green room as she walked in. 

The room was empty since Rich, Rob, and Louden Swain were on stage for their panel with Jason Manns. Y/N wandered over to the refreshment table and sighed in relief when she saw a large orange Igloo cooler marked “SWEET TEA.” She refilled her cup and sat down on the couch, checking the time. She had half an hour to rest and psych herself up before Rich called her out for her panel. Just as she pulled out her phone to catch up on her social media, the door opened and Misha Collins walked in. Her heart stuttered at the sight of him: faded jeans, a GISHWHES t-shirt, and his famous red leather coat. His short dark hair was mussed and his blue eyes caught hers. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her on the couch; he replied with a half-hearted grin and a sigh. “What’s up, Misha? You look so serious.”

“I’m just really tired,” he told her, his voice listless.

“I’m sorry,” she answered, checking the clock on the wall again. “We have a bit before we’re due on stage. Why don’t you take a quick nap?” His eyes flicked to the clock then back at her.

“That actually sounds great. Can I use your lap as a pillow?” Heart soaring, Y/N nodded, trying to play it cool. He gives her a smile that’s closer to happy as he scoots over and lays down. He places his head on her thighs and wriggles around until he’s comfortable. Desire coils in the pit of her stomach but she focuses on keeping her breathing even. She stares down at him and sighs softly. He’s the most perfect human being she’s ever laid eyes on. His nose is adorable and she has to restrain herself from booping it. His long, dark eyelashes rest against his cheeks and his lips are slightly parted. She’s not positive but she thinks he’s already asleep. Before she can stop herself, she lifts her hand and runs her fingers through his hair. “Mmm, that feels nice. Don’t stop,” he whispers when she does just that. 

She continues to stroke his hair, marveling at how soft it is. She feels his body start to jerk as he falls asleep but she doesn’t stop. Can’t bring herself to stop. This is the closest she has ever been to her dream and she’s not about to give it up, even when she notices the clock. Five minutes before their panel. Three minutes. Two. One. And now they’re late. She wonders what’s gong on up on the stage. More than likely they were singing a revised version of “Where’s Misha” to include her. Deciding she should put their minds at ease, she called Richard. Just as she thought, she could hear the strains of the song playing when he picked up.

“Where’s Misha,” Richard sang into the phone. “We don’t know!”

“He’s sleeping,” Y/N replied quietly.

“What?”

“He’s sleeping,” she repeated a little louder, noticing with relief that it didn’t disturb Misha. “On my lap in the green room. I’m trapped.” Richard chuckled in her ear; she could hear him relating the predicament to the crowd, who roared with laughter. 

“You better wake him up, these people are excited to see you guys.”

“I’ll do my best,” Y/N promised as she disconnected from Rich, wishing she didn’t have to disturb Misha. She’d give anything to stay like this forever. She let her eyes roam over his beautiful face before shaking his shoulder lightly. “Misha? Hey, Misha, I’m sorry but you have to wake up. We have a panel to do.”

“Mmmm….” He made unintelligible noises but didn’t move.

“Misha, seriously, we’re late. Really late.” He groaned but this time, his eyes opened. “I’m so sorry, you seemed so comfortable but..we have to go.”

“It’s okay,” he told her, his voice thick with sleep. “Hazards of the job.” Misha sat up and stretched. “You’re comfy as a pillow.”

“Ha! Thanks.” He stood then turned and extended a hands towards her to help her up. Y/N noticed he didn’t drop her hand once she was standing. He led her to the door and down the hall towards the stage. The whole time her heart was pounding; she wasn’t sure if it was from Misha’s grip on her hand or the fact she was getting ready to do her first ever panel. Her guess was that it was more the former than the latter. Just as they reached the curtain, Misha stopped and turned to face her.

“So, I was wondering, after our panel, would you be interested in being my pillow again?” He smiled at her, a full blown one this time, and her body felt like she had just touched a live wire. 

“I…um…yeah, sure.” 

“I’d like to try all of you out, though. I mean, your legs were wonderful but I was wondering how, say, your chest would perform.” His cheeks burned a little as if he was embarrassed to be saying that and that made Y/N’s pulse spike even more.

“I think it would make a fine pillow for you.”

“So is that a yes, then?”

“Yes.” Misha smiled wider then leaned over and kissed her lips lightly before running onstage, dragging her with him, her smile matching his as she waved at the crowd.


End file.
